Up Or Down
by Nescentia
Summary: It took Leon less than a second to bend down, brush his right thumb over the soft pink lips of Cloud's, and move forward to whisper in his ear. “Be mine, Cloud?” AU. LC. Dualism, Sorceress Fantasia, and The Writer You Fools tribute.
1. In Which It Began

Up or Down

Pairing: CLC

A tribute to Sorceress Fantasia's Vanilla/Vanilla Souffle, Dualism, and The Writer You Fools. I admire you all. Please accept this first-time yaoi with patience. Set mostly in the world Sorceress Fantasia created for her fiction, "Vanilla."

_It felt like his breath was breathing through my very bones._ - Leon

Typically, cold winter days were Cloud's equivalent to Yuffie's acute love of broiling hot summer evenings- when the sun went down anyways. He liked how the slightest bit of light would refract thousandfold upon the pure snow, creating a dazzling world of ice for his mind to wallow in. Wallow in the way that silence insinuates, and in many cases inspires. But this kingdom of purity wasn't his to rule; that he was well aware. So he worshiped this pedestal of vanity, of delicateness. In a word, beauty. A word that stirred the notion of vanity with the very mention if it, and held the power to create such a notion within a person.

He was in love with winter, in its beauty, and with vanity. Obsessed with vanity, with never becoming vain on behalf of the white-laden trees. Silence seemed the best way to not speak of this near-vanity to others, thus creating the illusion that he himself was vain. An innocent soul with an innocent view, a perspective that others would look upon in a fashion this quiet child wouldn't understand for a very long time. Cloud believed he had nothing, visibly and internally nothing to be vain of.

Pity, no one saw him this way. So Cloud spoke to none, and none spoke to him. Eventually he was barely known at school, merely a name on an attendance sheet that substitutes often assumed was a girl. He certainly resembled one, with shimmery amber hair, complexion as white as the virgin snow he so loved to surround himself in. Yet his eyes... no one ever could or bothered to discern the colour of his eyes. Aqueous, oceanic, or like a blue sky; people learned not to use those adjectives when the subject was Cloud.

He was ice. With a heart like the melting snow of spring, or a bird's overture to the bursting meadows. Truly a warm and caring person- just one of the hidden gems of life waiting to be discovered by the right person. Cloud. Sculpted. Delicate. Fragile. But no one spoke to this figure of spun glass. At one point in life, Cloud would spend his days in snow castles, safely burrowed under those trees he loved so much where ice would form like little walls in his familiar hangouts. It was safe. And cold.

And it disappeared all too quickly.

And not just because of the summer sun making it's way across the horizon, scorching away the last bit of beauty Cloud could hold in his hands.

---

"But Cloud, honestly. Doesn't it make any sense in your silly teenage mind that you might need companionship?" Six a.m., and his mother still insisted on this argument that spanned nearly a decade. He was quite sure he couldn't count how many times she would mention this daily on fingers and toes combined. It was a constant in his life. An annoying constant he hoped would dissolve into an annoying variable.

What's that saying about hopes and fishes? Or was that wishes and fishes? All the same to him. Cloud stared squarely back at his mum, noting with an internal flinch that she showed no hint of wear on arguing this.

"Mum. I'm going to say this every time you ask, the same way you always ask, in the same way I'm sure you will continue to ask." Again, no note of wear. If he wasn't so sleepy this morning, he'd be fairly pissed. He had a right to be.

"I don't care. Have no need to. Just drop it mum." Feeling a bit like a gladiator in a death match, he carefully avoided looking anywhere but pointedly in his mother's eyes. Eventually she turned her own away, smoothing her pink-and-chocobo-print nurse scrubs in an obvious gesture of irritation, and mumbling exasperatedly under her breath.

Cloud returned to devouring his hazelnut eggs- a little specialty he often indulged in when forced to eat the dread morning meal. Hazelnut coffee creamer with two eggs, microwaved and eaten with a spoon. Not too sweet, and not too blase. Also the only thing he would eat for breakfast, whenever mum Eleanor wasn't working the night shift and thus able to stand over him in the morning demanding he eat even a little bit of brekkie.

Now, he was by no means anorexic, bulimic, dieting, or emo, but the only meal of the day he liked to eat was supper. That was gorge-time for him. And was probably the only reason he weighed as much he did, which, even among the thin girls of the school, was under-weight for any guy.

Eleanor opened her mouth to answer him, 'with her usual reply,' Cloud drily remarked mentally, but no sound came from her. Just a click of her teeth as her mouth came together in a small, sad smile. Affectionately she ruffled his spiky hair, a twinge of his father's memory in her heart at the hair she used to run her fingers through of ebony. Instead of the gold she did now.

Cloud quickly stood up and placed his dishes in the sink, grabbing the cloth and scrubbing the egg out quickly. Egg stuck horribly to dishes, and he didn't want to irritate mum if the bowl came out dirty from the dishwasher later. He never saw the sad smile Eleanor wore that deepened when her eyes fell on his form. 'So thin...' she thought. 'And yet I can't change his ways.'

"Bye mum, love you!" Quickly she called similar back to her son as he threw her a small (big for him) smile.

The front door slam resounded in the empty hall with an almost fateful ring. A different air seemed to hang about the fading-lilac house, as if it were breathing with a fresh set of lungs. Of course neither Cloud or his mother recognized the changed atmosphere- consciously at least.

5702 Ultima Drive was in an upper-scale neighborhood, all framed with picturebook lawns and two-car garages. Homes lined up in perfect format, with all fences in front white and in the back oak. Just the average subdivision, Hartstrife Valley. What made this average neighborhood not-so-average, were the inhabitants of Hartstrife Valley.

There was Yuffie, obviously, to the left as you faced it from Cloud's house. She alone made the neighborhood more... unique. Bright, mischievious, and an all-around troublemaker, Yuffie was better known as 'The Annoying One.' Or at the very least, 'She-Who-Could-Make-Leon-Cringe.' People generally didn't want to wind up her enemy. Understandably so.

For some reason, she was a great believer in Cloud Strife. Believer, that is, in that she could bring him to the light as the delectable little gay boy she knew he was. After all- Yuffie was a girl. We all know how girls are... especially how Yuffie is.

Pretty much the only other neighbor worth mentioning at the time, was a guy named Zack- a former ardent admirer of Cloud and heavy pursuer of him for years. But the episode in junior high had struck him to a realization, and he'd moved onto a private school- clearly deciding to fully Cloud and all ties to said boy. There'd been a confession of feelings... in which Cloud had vehemently decided he was not gay and had said as much to Zack. Neither had quite gotten over the experience- Cloud from guilt and Zack from pain. The few times either spotted each other in the nearby Conoco, there were hasty movements to leave and not be seen.

Apparently his parents hadn't fully agreed with striking the association- they were still living in the same neighborhood right?

Cloud's house was mostly no different from it's surrounding comrades, but there was one obvious difference. It was lilac. Femininely lilac. Not the barely-there-pass-for-dull-beige-lilac. Freakin' shout-in-yo-face purple. Even if it was fading and in slight need of touching-up. It was still glaring. Glaring, and to the male-eye, a full-out feminist declaration of war.

Yuffie had always just took this as divine proof that Cloud preferred those of his own.

It was a few blocks to the high school, and the few blocks took about twenty-thirty minutes to cover- depending on how panicked the student was concerning their tardy count. Unless of course, one had a car. Cloud didn't. And didn't see the necessity much either. Why waste money on gas and further push the environment into instability when walking was just as effective and twice as healthy?

Besides, it helped keep him slim. Not that he cared, of course...

His soft navy cargos, darker tee, and stark black blazer in double small did not even skim his body. The black leather belt was looped nearly twice around his hips, and the solid black sneakers peeked out beneath the almost-too-long cargo pants. Yet he was beautiful, in that eerie sort of way. If only happiness would bloom brighter in his cheeks and eyes...

But then he'd be noticed. And God only knew, Cloud did not want to be seen.

So he continued on his merry way at sunny 6:50 a.m. Class at 7:30 gave him time to put up with the bullies, clean out his locker from more straw wrappers/napkins/other items others deemed his locker fit for stuffing. He took a quick look at his once as he rounded the first block- 6:59. Perfect. Time was actually on his side today. Smiling again, (he was on a roll today) he tugged the sleek black bag tighter over his shoulder. Today felt right. Definitely a good day.

And for once, Mrs. So-and-so across the street didn't throw her paper at him.

---

"Leon."

Named brunette gazed exhaustedly back at his stone-faced friend, the beginnings of a hang-over glare seeping into his eyes.

"What." Riku's eyes narrowed at the tone. Gods above, he hated when Leon drank like a fish and came to school the following morning with the temper of a raging bear. Or, in general, acted like a raging bear. Just more when the hangover added to it. Heaven forbid when it was concerning an easily-resolved issue- one his pal doggedly refused to fix.

Stupid Leon. Still pining over Cloud and doing abso-fucking-lutely nothing. _Stupid. Fucking. Leon._

"You know I'm your friend right? And that the tone you just treated me to was the infamous one reserved for all the fan girls that piss you off the most right?" He wasn't sure if he his aim for slight humour was on the mark, and when the already engraved scowl on Leon's face deepened significantly, he knew for sure it wasn't.

Pinching his fingers on the bridge of his nose, Leon snorted disdainfully.

"Yes Riku. I'm fully aware you don't have breasts and a squealy voice with which to piss me off with. I'm also fully aware that you've noticed my hangover, so if you don't mind, I'm going to take another couple ibuprofen and suffer through first hour and second hour." He was about to lift his book bag and make for the halls when he saw Cloud arrive. Riku was saying something about 'his own goddamn fault,' and, 'freakin' dumbass,' but Leon couldn't manage to focus on it.

Surrounded by the verdant green courtyard and bright blooms of flowerbeds encased by tan cement, Radiant High matched not only it's city but it's premises. Woven chairs and six-person pine round tables were tastefully placed about the area, and Leon felt himself stand up slowly, as if in a dream. There. Seemingly making his way to him. Weaving in and out of the tables.

Cheeks dusted pink with exertion. Natural gold spikes tousled as if just rolling out of bed. Sexy. And ohhhh boy.

Cloud. In blue. Pale. Gorgeous. Blue. Dark blue, light blue. Just _blue_. Just _sexy._ Leon licked his suddenly dry lips, pupils dilating and zooming in and out on the beauty in his sight. Sweating, shivering, and shaking all at the same time under his mahogany cashmere, he quickly wiped his palms on denim-encased thighs.

Ohhhhh today was a verrrrrry bad day for Leon, and one pair of glowing blue eyes were not helping. They were, in fact, making things worse, because Leon wanted nothing more than to stalk on over there and make one helluva scene with the blue-eyed babe named Cloud. For a moment the thought distracted him that perhaps, Cloud wouldn't mind.

There was a chuckle behind him.

"I was just going to tell you Cloud was here. But since you'd rather focus on your first two classes _with Cloud_ and a hangover, I'll just keep Cloud's literature textbook with me. I mean, after all, I have that class with him too. There's no need for you to have to _walk up _ to that _delectable little _blonde and have a conversation with _him_ that could perhaps lead up to a _date..._" Riku stepped leisurely to the side of the brunette, and allowed his eyes to drift over to Cloud, whose hands were currently stuffed deep in his pockets. "Sound good to you Leon?" He hadn't even bothered to veil the amusement lacing his tone.

At the word, 'delectable,' Leon felt more than heard a snarl rip from his throat and watch more than feel his hand snatch his friend's collar in a death grip. "_Never. _Speak. Of. _My. Cloud. _Like. _That. Ever. Again._" He allowed his fingers to twist the poor green-striped polo one more time before letting go.

And then he wanted to choke himself with said fingers.

Riku was grinning like a Cheshire cat with Yuffie right behind him.

Oh. _Fuuuuuuuck._

---

For every good day, there are at least double the bad days.

Good thing Yuffie was unique in every way, because somehow she just managed to completely bypass that irking rule of life. So when Riku came up to her twenty minutes before Leon arrived, (she was always early- it allowed her to set up her pranks in her preferred locations and in perfect privacy), and explained a very naughty plan to her, she couldn't resist joining.

Great days. Great summer days indeed.

According to Riku, Yuffie 'knew' Cloud best, though really no one knew Cloud in all his meek silence. And so asked for her to stand subtly nearby and just take his cues when Riku provoked a certain statement from Leon.

"Ready Yuffie?" There were definite hints of high amusement in Riku's voice, and a most certainly not subtle smirk of knowing anticipation.

"Whenever Squally-boy gets here!" She giggled. More like cackled. However one chose to take it.

Of course, she'd always known Leonhart's crush. It was obvious. Plain as day. At least, to the Great Yuffie's trained ninja eye. So when Leon threatened Riku about not speaking about _his _Cloud, Yuffie wanted nothing more than to shriek and dance. Which, normally she would. But this was top-secret.

Ish.

For the moment.

She stepped out from behind Riku, a matching grin on her face to the one in front of her. "So Squally. Go talk to him. We won't touch your Cloudster or say naughty things about him!" An innocent (about as innocent as a dog with a dead bird) smile stretched across her face and she waved him on. "Go on now!" She couldn't help but chortle evilly as Cloud's head whipped around at hearing his loathe nickname that only Yuffie called him. Or help the full-blown case of the giggles explode from her as Leon's face turned nearly as pale as Cloud's. Maybe finally the idiot would express his feelings. Dumb boys.

For a second, Yuffie swore she could hear a resounding, '_Ohhhhhhhhh. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.' _in her mind.

---

Cloud wasn't sure what to think when he heard 'Cloudster' from across the courtyard, only to find a disturbed-looking Leon, a smug Riku, and a doubly-so Yuffie who was apparently giving Leon a talking-to. Just what did he have to do with anything?

Of course, as soon as the question passed through his mind, he watched with anxiety as Leon headed towards him.

There was something predatory in the way the man was striding so powerfully in his direction, something primal and distinctly in-control. This was the man of the school, the ice prince no girl nor boy could hold a candle to. Someone people were afraid of talking to, yet still admired widely and drooled over. Hot, strong, and brilliant, Squall (_always_ known as Leon) Leonhart was every inch the living god that all proclaimed him to be.

Cloud just wasn't sure he liked this turn of events- few dealt with him and it was better that way. He was quiet for a reason, un-noticeable for a reason, and definitely frightened for a reason. If Leonhart walked up to you, in any fashion, it wasn't for shits and giggles. He had a point, purpose, and goal for speaking with anyone outside his circle of friends.

Which numbered to five. In a school of two and a half thousand.

His sneakers were, of their own accord, scuffling on the grass and he quickly sat down. No reason to be standing up when Leon launched the attack that was bound to come. His eyes met dark-stained pine as he nervously slid his stuff to the side on the table, and timidly slid his eyes up to the rapidly approaching brunette. Cloud felt his own widen significantly.

Leon's eyes were dark and smoldering, and a wolf-like appearance was creeping onto his features. This was definitely not a good thing. Whatever Cloud did, he prayed to any god listening it wasn't too horrible to warrant a Leon-caused death.

---

_Damn her. DAMN her!_ Leon gritted his teeth angrily as Yuffie continued to wave him on, and chanced a glance at the now raptly-paying-attention blonde. His eyes were wide with curiosity, anxiety, and fear was swiftly seeping into them. Even the posture was stiffening, and Leon could feel his hands clenching again.

Oh hell no.

No way was Cloud afraid of him. Was he? He couldn't recall ever doing anything even the slightest bit threatening in manner to his beauty... and then remembered the various times he'd 'handled' certain punks talking shit about Cloud. That news might've gotten around a bit...

Well. Now that Yuffie had provided an inescapable situation, he could damn well make the best of it. Or better, hope for the best. So with the famous confidence he so often exuded, Squall threw a half-glare at Yuffie and Riku one more time before heading off to the trembling blonde. The vision made him want to crush the delicate Cloud in his arms, and tear out his own heart for frightening his poor Cloud.

Ye gods, what a sap he was with Cloud.

And swiftly, a strange sort of feeling seemed to have locked down the area, with everyone stopping and paying attention to the powerful figure that was Leon- steps practically echoing in his own ears as he approached the now-seated blonde. There was no plan of action in mind, no thought of what-to-do-when in his head- with no hope there ever being either.

He was there. Standing not two feet from Cloud, watching him gaze up innocently, lips set in the most adorable expression with a slight tremble rattling his body. It took Leon less than a second to bend down, brush his right thumb over the soft pink lips of Cloud's, and move forward to whisper in his ear.

"Be mine, Cloud?"

It was sudden. It was shocking. And he knew Cloud was not going to know what to say. Or do. That much was obvious by the even _more_ surprised look in his boyfriend-to-be's face and eyes. Leon smiled gently, encouragingly, embracing the quivering boy carefully.

Truthfully, he felt like an idiot for letting his desires run so rampant as to make the move so fast on Cloud. He'd spoken seven, maybe eight times to him in the last year? _Leon, you're a moron. A stupid, insensitive, brutish moron!_ Oh how he berated himself, though not an entirely displeased with his actions either.

It wasn't like Leon ever really _talked_ to anyone, above all Cloud. Always been a little too scared, a little too nervous, and just too damn _chickenshit_ (as Tidus put it) to say anything. What if he'd terrified the blonde even further? Just going from nothing to everything in no time at all? What if Cloud didn't reciprocate? What if-

That thought would like to have been finished, but was stopped by the fact that there was abruptly more weight leaning into him. A bundle of warmth even.

A bundle named Cloud Strife, who had just fainted into the arms of Leon. Clapping and cheering erupted around the two, as the students clearly did not realize the love of Leon's life had just passed out- instead assuming it was a returning declaration of reciprocative emotion. So he did the only option ever present in his mind- swept Cloud up (marveling further at how _small_ he was) and prepared to move in the direction of first hour.

Cloud wouldn't mind recovering in the arms of his new 'boyfriend,' now would he?

Riku was grinning like a monkey with a banana, Yuffie was jumping up and down in exuberant glee, and Tidus had just arrived on the scene with Selphie by the hand- gaping in shock at the scene Leon had created. The sounds of cheering drowned out the 'get-your-ass-to-class-bell' as Riku had dubbed it, but with ushering from the also-grinning teachers the students slowly trickled off to their classes.

Good thing no one had been close enough to notice the current state of unconsciousness the blonde was in.

Leon allowed himself a possessive smirk as he draped his leather blazer over his 'boyfriend' and grabbed his bag, before moving off. There'd be hell to pay later, he guessed, just by his not-so-innocent 'observations' of Cloud. No matter how quiet he was, the brunette knew there was a person lurking beneath the surface. Eleanor's services had been invaluable on that count. Undoubtedly, he had just launched a war of sorts- the sort he'd been extremely hesitant to invoke.

It was a small price to pay for the feel of Cloud in his arms.

---

TBC. Since I work two jobs, seven days a week, I write this in the wee hours of the morning. Forgive for any no-flows, errors, etc. I never have time to edit this with much of a mind.

Nescentia

Next piece due: First week in July; perhaps earlier.


	2. A Knack Of Trouble

Up Or Down

If I ever had time, I'd reply to all of you darling reviewers, favoriteers, and alerters. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, and hope you continue to do what you do best... -grin- Happy 4th to all my American readers! (ummm right?)

---

_I need a knack for keeping out of trouble. _- Cloud

---

You'd think that a proper (albeit new) boyfriend would be tickled pink to awake from a short snooze in his significant other's arms. Honestly. Yet the only thing pink about Cloud was his face. Though the adjective didn't do the real colour quite justice.

Beet-red might've been a better choice.

If Leon hadn't noticed the faint flickering of the blonde's eyelashes, he certainly would not have been prepared to slap a hand on Cloud's mouth before he yelled. Not shrieked, not screamed- yelled. Thankfully Leon had noticed said fluttering, and had taken the appropiate action. So all one could hear was a muffled squeal that most likely ran along the lines of, "Get away from me!"

First hour. Classical literature. Such a lovely class.

It had taken him a few moments to figure out where he was, of course. Last he could recall, he'd just heard three _odd_ words from a certain person in the school courtyard. With luck that had simply been a hearing mistake on his behalf. But then he recalled the sensual touch of Leon's thumb to his lips. Mentally Cloud sighed in recollection of that warm digit smoothing a gentle path, and could feel a faint blush re-surface.

Nope. Not a mistake, the touch. Which subsequently meant that those three words had really been what he'd originally thought. Of _all_ people, it had to be Cloud as the victim. There was anger boiling in the pit of his stomach as the situation Leon had dragged him (knowingly) into became realized in Cloud's mind. Leon. _Squall Leonhart._

_Goddamnit._

Why did Murphy's law apply so goddamn _rigorously_ to him? Everything that could go wrong in his life did. At least he was sitting in a chair right now. Waking up _across_ Leon's _lap_ could have been thirty times more disastrous. Maybe far more comfortable (not to say his present position was entirely unpleasant), but most definitely laden with horrifying consequences. As in heavy embarassment, more frequent harassment, and more _bleh_. Just what did the students think? And-

Wait. One damn minute.

There was so not a hand skittering up his back, stopping at the nape of his neck, slowly massaging circles comfortingly, and then threading gentle fingers through his hair. Definitely not. And if there was, it was not feeling good. At all whatsoever. The little blonde firmly held onto that reassuring mantra.

Unfortunately for said blonde, the hand finally garnered some attention when it drifted down his jawline and tipped his chin up.

Cloud snapped his furious tidal-wave eyes open, staring directly into the brunette's dark grey ones. A slight smirk had formed on the full and mischievious lips at the furious look the little blonde was giving him. The compromising position Cloud had been in when Leon had carried him to first hour was slightly less so.

Less so in the way that Cloud's chair was flush to Leon's. Quite comfortably in fact. One cashmere-clad arm was slipped around his shoulders, and apparently Cloud had (in his slumber) been all too happy to rest his head in the crook of Leon's neck.

This pushed the word 'ridiculous' to new heights previously unreached. As un-religious Cloud was, he was still praying to any god listening that they might accept his future devotion if they would somehow remove him from this corner of earth. Sadly, no god seemed to deem his devotion worthy of their removal powers, and so continued to watch amusedly the scene before them. _Useless. All of them._

Predictably, the smirk widened to a grin when Cloud jerked violently at his continued ministrations. Both hands came up to cup the littler one's cheeks, and Leon bumped their noses together. A dark blush was beginning to blossom across Cloud's face, most notably the bridge of his nose and high cheekbones. The fury blazing unabashedly in his eyes Leon found terribly endearing, as well as the soft pink lips in an (obviously) unintentional pout.

Leon's eyes darkened even more, in a less-than-subtle predatory manner.

"You're so innocent..." He let it stop there, for the simple effect his words were sure to produce en lieu of his actions. As guessed, Cloud emitted a high-pitched squeal and attempted to jerk out of Leon's half-embrace- drawing a chuckle from the brunette. Belligerantly the smaller teen glared at him, and shoved Leon off his person.

"You don't even know me." His words were swiftly spoken, harsh and slightly breathy from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. "You don't need to know me." Cloud instantly grabbed his chair (taking advantage of Leon's temporary inability to speak) and scooted back to the original position it most likely had been occupying. It wasn't, after all, his seat. Riku was currently leaning back in Cloud's pitiable chair, passing notes to a sweet little brunette. (Oddly enough, he'd heard comparisons about the two of them- mostly chalked up to an assumation of distant relations.) Just as Leon made to breathe something soothing into his 'boyfriend's' ears, there came a rather ingratiated voice from the front of the room.

Lovely time for him to recall the fact they were in a classroom. "There's a time, and a place, boys, for such actions. Neither are the present." Mr. Saix wasn't generally known as a stiff teacher, but there seemed to be a pronounced lenience concerning Leon. Maybe it was the fact Xemnas was Leon's uncle. Maybe it was the fact that Xemnas was Leon's uncle and Saix' play-pal. Or maybe Saix just liked to keep on the good side of his lover.

Perhaps a combination thereof? It wasn't per se that Leon was a misbehaving idiot, (by no stretch), just that he tended to be distracted in classes that had Mr. Strife's name on the attendance roll. So Saix merely smiled at the meager apology his sort-of-nephew offered, casting a blind eye at the hand that somhow latched its way onto the quiet blonde's hand. As well as he received distinctly un-boyfriend-like vibes from aforementioned-blonde. Certainly something to discreetly look into.

"Thank you. So, Riku, since you seem to be entranced with sir Sora, would you care to explain to me the themes that caused Ovid's expulsion from Rome?"

---

Second hour, for Cloud, was no better than first. Leon's hand had somehow managed to keep a steady hold on his for the entire period. If only he'd known of this fascination the school prince had for blondes earlier- might've helped sway his two month debate concerning whether or not to dye his hair. Really, what possible attraction could someone, _anyone_ like Squall Leonhart have for a little nobody kid like him?

Try as he could, it still didn't make sense. The only benefit he could see out of this was that Leon had a way about him that kept the punks _and_ Yuffie away from him. However short-lived it may be, Cloud intended to take full advantage of the opportunity. Then again, when he was alone, it might allow twice the harassment as per normal.

There was a gentle pat on his shoulder that stirred him from his slightly-distressed ponderings. "Lunch, Cloud. You've been sitting here for nearly five minutes... sorry if I'm dragging your mind out of something important." Interesting how the subject of his thoughts was actually apologizing.

Though, not necessarily for the right injury done him.

"Uh... no, it's fine. So um... lunch. People. Nifty." More awkwardly-spoken words had never passed Cloud's lips. But really- people. What in the name of all things holy was he supposed to do? Pretend to really be Leon's boyfriend? Passing between classes had already been a stretch; he'd had to just look sleepy and allow Leon's hand to rest where it was. On his waist. And then gripping his hand. Ohhhh this was such a bad day.

Screw whatever god that had chosen to make the start of his day so pleasant. Clearly their idea of 'pleasant' was a far damn cry from Cloud's.

Leon actually let go of his hand, a slightly pained look on his face. "Right. About the people. I don't really know what to say, except to ask you again." At this point he pushed his chair back, knelt, and turned Cloud by his knees to face him.

"Please, be mine? Let me get to know you." A slight pause, and shuffling for the blonde's hand, which amazingly Cloud allowed him without fuss. "Isn't that what dating starts as?" Pleadingly his eyes met the little blonde's, trying to keep the other's gaze locked to his. A hiss sounded from those soft lips, followed by a near-growl.

"We're not dating, you manipulative... manipulative fink!" Huffily he yanked his hand away from Leon's and tried to stand up, only to fall backwards at the tug on his jeans. The look in Leon's face made him gulp nervously. Like a black panther, intent on catching its prey.

"Oh, yes, we are indeed dating little minx. You fell in my arms. I take that as an affirmative answer." The lion in the brunette became obvious, as he took the matching panther pose to his expression over Cloud- but he still remained far away enough to not terrify the anti-socialite.

Squiggle, squiggle, wiggle, _twist._ "Get _away_ from me! I _passed out_ ! I did _not _ fall in your arms like some girl!" One foot managed to land a hit in his captor's stomach, triggering an 'oomph' of surprise and an opportunity for Cloud to beat it. He left Leon gasping in mild triumph, who only chuckled. The war had indeed begun, and now the chase was on. A startled squeal from the corridor drew his attention, followed up immediately by the shout of, "Hey!"

Heh. The benefits of having Riku as a best friend- infinite.

---

"I loathe you. Loathe you. As in wickedly-despise-you-until-the-ends-of-time kind of loathing."

"No, you don't." An amused snerk.

"Stop pretending to know me!" A open hand slammed on a wooden table.

"Until you admit we're dating. Then I will know you and you'll have no further excuse to say that." Groan from across said table.

"For someone who didn't speak eight sentences to me in a year that were beyond civil, _required_ speech, you're awfully fond of pointing out the fact that _I _don't know _you._"

"And for someone who doesn't speak eight sentences to _anyone_ about _anything,_ you certainly talk as if you don't know how hard it is speaking to someone you like!" With the last phrase spoken, Leon's breath came in shallow gasps, matching the frantic tattoo of his heart. His fist was slowly uncurling and curling on the table, the fingers making indents in the calloused palm. Even his dark hair was somehow ruffled, carrying the feral look in his eye to his entire posture.

Glaring straight at him, sat Cloud, his body now a tremulous bundle of nerves. His bottom lip was quivering slightly, with both rage and fear. The lunch Leon had bought him (by the brunette's own demand) lay forgotten on the table, the gala apple uncomfortably situated in the blonde's left hand. Pale, viscuous juice trailed down his wrist and arms, disappearing inside the sleeve of the blazer. Eyes were flashing- hurt and furious. Fearful. He wanted to cry, to slam his head against something painfully solid, just _die_ on the spot. Leon did not know him. Leon did not _need_ to know him. All Cloud wanted was to be left alone. _Alone._

Leon did not understand. He would not, could not, and did not understand. There was a _reason_,_ goddamnit_ that Cloud didn't like to socialize. A reason. That Leon should respect as his alleged boyfriend. This was forced on him, not the ice prince. He did not need this.

_He did not need this._

"_Don't talk to me anymore."_

Leon had wanted to apologize, but by the time he'd realized the size of the foot he'd just stuffed his mouth with, Cloud was already gone. The words had just _stuck_ in the back of his throat, rendering him unable to speak. Whispers of a 'lover's quarrel' were already circulating the courtyard- it was impossible to miss the rigid blonde's back zipping towards the east corridor.

It wasn't as if he'd meant offense. Just... why couldn't Cloud even try a friendship? All of Leon's feelings aside, of course. Too much that couldn't be explained, he supposed. Eleanor had refused flat out to talk about Cloud outside of surface things; little things about Cloud such as what his favorite hobby was. Which was writing, go figure.

Pity Leon hadn't been paying more attention, because at the precise moment he found his neck in the choke-hold of one angry Yuffie. He just rolled his eyes and fought down the growl rumbling in his throat.

"So, Squally. Wanna tell me how you made the Cloudster sad?" Her face was grinning maliciously, but her eyes meant business. Riku wasn't looking as if he would help any time soon, (he had afterall just sat through The Fight), and sadly the Tidus/Selphie combo were... elsewhere.

Where had Aerith gone...? Lost in his short musings, he flinched as the lock around his neck tightened slightly.

"Well?"

Heaven help him.

---

Finally, thank God. An entire class without the insulting prince. About time. Relievedly, Cloud shuffled his desk supplies into an organized manner and opened his notebook to the previous period's notes.

_7/5/07- Study of Socrates_

Even if it was philosophy, it was a tolerable class because of the distinct lack of Leon. Nevermind that a few punks in class were a bit more active in their insults than normal, tacking on a few 'fag' tags as well. So what if the girls were a little nicer. Didn't stop Sephiroth and his punk-ass minions.

_Focus._

Philosophy was only easy if your mind wasn't clouded with a hundred other little things. Let a little annoyance like bullies and Leon into your mind, and it wasn't so simple. But maybe Leon could help him later if he just decided to write through his journal... NO. Not happening.

Dejectedly he pushed a white hand through the blonde spikes, once again wishing for some super-duty gel to hold the damn _shoots_ down. Meh. So much for that water and brown sugar try. Just made his hair feel really... wierd.

Maybe it was the sugar? That drew Leon to him?

---

"He's miserable. I know he is. And it's all my fault!" Truer words were never spoken in Leon's book. Even with Selphie reassuring him that girls eventually got over mean things said to them, (at which point he'd somewhat huffily reminded her that Cloud was a _boy, _thank you very much) he still didn't feel much better.

Riku just gave him a droll look.

"Leon. Please don't tell me you two aren't _really_ dating, and that he just somehow slipped into your arms before school today."

Sheepish was the best Leon could dredge up for the feeling he was now experiencing. He very quickly (and nearly unnoticeably) dipped his head in the affirmative. A frustrated roar ripped from Riku's mouth.

"_NOW how am I going to get Sora to go out with me?!"_

_---_

Next chapter due approximately end of July. Thanks!


End file.
